


Anywhere With You

by commanderbensolo



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Mentions of douchebag exes, Phil is a softie, Yes he's called Phil in this, change my mind i dare you, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderbensolo/pseuds/commanderbensolo
Summary: Prompt: "Why are you looking at me like that?"
Relationships: Phillip Altman/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Anywhere With You

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested by my darling pal [Thomascresswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomascresswell/pseuds/Thomascresswell) , you should definitely check out her work!  
> This is also available over on my [Tumblr](https://commanderbensolo.tumblr.com), most of my other works are on there too <3   
> This is post-movie btw!  
> Enjoy lovelies!

“Phillip, are you ready? The guests are going to be here any minute!” It was a warm summer night in August, and his mother had decided to host a BBQ for some of the family and some old family friends. It was one of those occasions where he had to look presentable (didn’t he always though?) and he wasn’t allowed to get drunk or high. But, there was an upside.

Y/N was going to be there.

Y/N was an old family friend, and was the same age as Phillip. They had known each other since they were children, and had been firm friends all through high school before she had gone off to college on the other side of the country. They had eventually lost touch, and had moved on from each other.

Well, she had moved on.

Phillip hadn’t exactly moved on from Y/N. They were never romantically involved, so he technically had nothing to move on from, but until she had left, and for a few years afterwards, he had developed very strong feelings for his best friend. However, she had just arrived back in time for the event, and he was looking forward to seeing her since he had now finally dampened that flame that he felt for his childhood friend.

“Phillip! Will you hurry up?” Hilary shouted up the stairs and he sighed as he took one last look in his mirror, smoothing down his dress shirt (which had a few buttons undone, he refused to wear a tie, and the sleeves rolled up) before shouting back down to his mother.

“Coming mom!”

“Oh Y/N it’s so good to see you!” Hilary cried as she brought you in for a hug, which you tightly reciprocated. It felt good to be back in town after so many years of studying and going through residency (you were a doctor now) and it felt nice to be around so many friendly faces.

And then you saw.

Phillip Altman.

He looked around the room until he spotted you, his eyes widening and his pace quickening as he came over to greet you, rhythmically steering a path amongst the many people gathered on the back lawn. When he reached you, he pulled you in for a tight hug, before pulling back and smiling widely at you.

“I erm, erm I mean- Hi Y/N!” He said a little too loudly and you smiled at him, laughing a little in order to diffuse the weird tension around the two of you.

“Hi, Phil, it’s lovely to see you, how you doing bud?”

“I’m pretty great ya know, just trying to get stuff done and get my life in order, how about you?”

“Well, I became a doctor about 2 and ½ years ago, and honestly I can say med school is the best decision I ever made, even if it was across the country.” By now, you and Phil have managed to sneak into the quiet kitchen for a couple of extra sodas, taking advantage of the quiet atmosphere by actually being able to speak to each other.

“Phillip, can I talk to you a minute? Like about something serious?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t fly out last year to support all of you, with the funeral and your father’s death, I’m really sorry I wasn’t there,”

Phillip looks up at you from where he was staring at the wall behind you and gives you a sad smile. “It’s okay, I understand.”

“Your mom did ask me to fly out, and I was ready to, but then a patient underneath my care went into critical condition and I couldn’t make the flight or fly out to see you all because I had to stay on until she became stable.”

“That sounds awful, I’m sorry you had to go through that, which must have been hard.”

“Thankfully she came through, but it was hard to watch yeah, but I managed to keep a clear head. Anyway, I’m really sorry I wasn’t here for you, I wish I had been,”

You say this as tears start to form in your eyes and Phillip comes over to pull you into a tight hug, shushing you gently with that deep of voice of his and carding his fingers through the long strands of your hair cascading over your shoulders.

You blink away your tears into his chest before extracting your arms from around his waist, carefully wiping your eyes and looking up at him with a smile, cocking your head in confusion when you see his expression.

“ **Why are you looking at me like that?** ” You say curiously, confused at the way his eyes are rapidly searching your face, as though looking for something and then finally lighting up like he had found it.

“Y/N, if I do something that is definitely inappropriate since we are childhood friends, how mad are you going to be on a scale of 1-10?”

You laugh a little before answering.

“Well, I have no boyfriend, and as long as you don’t grab my ass then we’re good. So I’d say a 0.”

“Okay, here goes then. Please don’t kill me afterwards,” is all he says before his lips are softly on yours; practically ghosting them as though they weren’t even there.

He pulls back before they can fully touch and he looks like he going to say something before you grab his shirt to pull him back down so his lips can finally meet yours, crashing together in a blend of passion and roughness, clashing and chasing each other in a hot, fiery dance as you embrace each other.

“How long,” you say between kisses, “have you wanted to do that?” You gasp as he nips your lower lip with his teeth and you reciprocate the gesture, causing a groan to escape his full and now-swollen from kissing lips.

He pulls back, panting before placing another kiss on your lips, before answering you breathlessly.

“Remember that douchebag you dated in senior year?”

“Errmm, Matt?”

“Yeah, remember when you punched him because you found out he was cheating?”

“Yes, vividly. It was a very proud moment for me, you were there with me, and you took me for pizza and we watched a movie here afterwards so I could drown my post-adrenaline and break-up sorrows in ice-cream.”

“Well, I’ve wanted to do that since that night. We nearly kissed, but you ended up falling asleep on my chest and since you didn’t bring it up, I assumed you had forgotten. I’m sorry I didn’t bring it up sooner.”

“No, it’s fine. I thought you had forgotten or I had gotten my signals crossed so I felt embarrassed bringing it up, and then you got with that girl towards the end of senior year-“

“Monica?”

“Yeah, Monica, and I just kinda tried to move on, I don’t think it worked though,” you say with a little laugh. As you both just look at each other, you feel a warm feeling course through your body and settle in your stomach.

You can’t help but bring him in a for a kiss, this one softer and slower as your lips fit perfectly against each other, moving in an endless dance that feels like it has been memorised even though it is so new. It feels so natural, to be with him like this.

“I was gonna say let’s re-join the party, but I kinda just wanna go and do something with you,” Phillip admits as he blushes slightly and you laugh, placing one last kiss on his beautiful lips before pulling back to look at him.

“Well, I still have my purse with me and I didn’t bring a jacket, so I’m all set to sneak away if you are,”

“Yeah, I’m ready, where do you wanna go?”

“Anywhere with you is perfect,”

And it was. It really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://commanderbensolo.tumblr.com)


End file.
